One Night Stealing I Turned Into Dark
by Calai'di
Summary: Oneshot: Dark leaves Daisuke on his own one night to steal, but the young tamer has an unexpected meeting with the one he loves most: Krad. So why isn't he changing? And why is Krad sticking around? rated PG13, KradxDai pairing, minor SatoxDai & KradxD


Calai'di-Well, I've become completely infatuated with a new manga: DN Angel, so I decided to write a one-shot with one of my favorite pairings. It was hard not to come up with this idea, since practically all of the yaoi pairings are canon to some extent. So, I thought, "Hey, I'd really like to see a good KradxDai fic. Let's go write one!" And so I did.

Actually, this may be the first one shot in a series featuring thieves from various pieces of literature. This one is DN Angel, and I might continue on to YGO and a couple others.

Warnings: One, this is my first DNA fic, so if I get any of the terms wrong, I'm sorry. Please tell me in your reviews. I've been reading other fics so I could use the right terms, but I'm not sure if they're _all_ right. Also, this fic feature a lot of shonen-ai, specifically between Krad and Daisuke, so if you don't like shonen-ai or that pairing, this isn't the fic for you.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own DN Angel. It belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. But I do have my favorite charies from the series in my head, especially Krad-sama, so does that count?

-whispers- Oh yeah, and you should read Krad's dialogue using his English dub voice, 'cause even though both the dub and sub voices are good for him (a rarity!), the dub one is just so much cuter! –fawns over cute the Russian accent- It fits him so well!

* * *

One Night Stealing I...Turned Into Dark

Daisuke sighed for the umpteenth time as he snuck past the last guard on the way to his goal. Actually, this sigh was not because _he_ was the one stuck doing the "job" tonight, nor was it because he could hear Dark's snores in his head every few seconds. In fact, it wasn't even because he was once again breaking Risa's trust by ditching her to steal something again, though he was feeling pretty guilty about that. No, this sigh, and all the others, was for one reason.

Daisuke Niwa, host and tamer of the great Phantom Thief Dark, was incredibly and utterly bored.

He'd found the exact reason for why Dark had opted out of stealing tonight, and that reason was that the police force still had no idea what they were doing. Even he, Daisuke, had gotten past all their defenses and he certainly wasn't as good as Dark, so he could only imagine how the Phantom Thief himself felt. The tamer had thought that maybe after a few months of their thieving, the security would have gotten at least a little better, but he'd been sorely disappointed. In fact, the only one who seemed to have any clue as to how good Dark and Daisuke really were was the Commander, and the police didn't seem to take his ideas seriously.

Sighing again, the Wing Tamer leaned over and inspected the control panel for the lasers guarding the target before he started to quickly type onto the keyboard to disable them. After only a few seconds, he heard a small beep and reached up to claim what he was after-a very large ruby that was cut in the shape of a heart and decorated with delicate silver patterns. It was called the "Heart of a Mermaid." Then, looking around quickly to check for any guards, he ran off, fully expecting to run into Satoshi somewhere along the way.

The Commander himself, Satoshi Hiwatari, was waiting from the shadows of the room when he saw Daisuke come in to steal the "Heart of a Mermaid." The fact that it was Daisuke was enough for him to stop in his tracks and just watch as the other teen easily disabled the security systems and took his prize. He wasn't amazed that Niwa was able to do this so quickly; it was more the fact that he was the one doing it and not Dark Mousy.

_"I wonder why it's Daisuke and not Dark this time..."_ he mused thoughtfully as he silently began to follow his classmate.

†Perhaps Dark simply chickened out; it would be so like him,† Krad suggested softly. Satoshi could almost feel the homicidal angel's smirk at the suggestion.

_"No, I don't think that's it."_ Satoshi stopped abruptly when he noticed that Daisuke seemed to have no clue of where he going. _"Well, looks like Dark didn't teach Daisuke everything he needed to know for tonight."_

Krad snorted at this, seeming to be more and more amused by the second. †Of course not. What was there for Dark to teach?†

Smiling slightly, the blue-haired teen stepped forward, calling out, "Daisuke!"

Daisuke turned, looking very startled, from the fence he'd come up to and had been examining. "Oh, h-hey, Satoshi, imagine meeting you here."

"Where is Dark?" Satoshi asked calmly, rolling his eyes at the other teen's comment. The red-haired teen flushed and smiled with embarrassment.

"Ah, well, see...he was getting bored since it's so easy to break into these museums, so he let me steal something on my own this time." Daisuke looked down at his feet, blushing even further. "Mom's probably not going to be happy about it though. She's too protective."

"Hn, well, no matter." Satoshi shrugged and in a flash, had Daisuke pinned against the fence. "You are still the Phantom Thief and it is still my job to catch you. And catching you means catching Dark as well."

"Sa-Satoshi!" The red-eyed one winced as his wrists were handcuffed together tightly. "Ow! Can't you loosen it a little! I know you've caught me and everything, but you could be nicer about it!"

Satoshi smiled grimly, though from his eyes one could tell that he hadn't meant to make the handcuffs so tight. "I'm sorry, Daisuke, but you'll be coming with me now."

"Ah, but, Sa-Satoshi..." Daisuke winced again as he moved even a little. "You really need to loosen these..."

The blue-haired tamer briefly looked back to see if maybe the other teen was right; Daisuke's wrists were starting to puff up a bit near the metal holding them. Wincing slightly, Satoshi gently loosened the cuffs a little, though only enough so that Daisuke's hands wouldn't die. The red-eyed teen smiled gratefully up at his friend, flexing his hands somewhat to get the blood flowing again.

"Thanks, Satoshi. I can feel my…hands…now?" Daisuke watched with confusion as Hiwatari's eyes widened while he backed away with a pained expression on his face.

"D-Daisuke, you need to get away from here, now!" Satoshi shouted, cursing himself inside for having fallen for the red-haired one in front of him. Daisuke, however, couldn't bring himself to move, as he knew what was happening and was somewhat excited, as well as fearful, in spite of himself. After facing Krad countless times, he couldn't help but be at least a little afraid, no matter what feelings he might have for the angel.

Satoshi stared pleadingly at his classmate as he felt Krad trying to tear his way out, hoping that the teen would run before it was too late, but the angel was gaining more control each moment and Daisuke still wasn't moving. The Commander was finally forced to give up with a small cry and Krad smirked as his wings flared once before disappearing.

"Good evening, Daisuke Niwa," the angel said with a small smirk. This finally brought the Niwa out of his trance and he managed a shaky smile back as he backed slowly away.

"K-Krad, hi, imagine seeing you again so soon."

"You don't sound happy to see me," Krad replied softly.

Daisuke shrugged. "W-well, you know, after all those times you've tried to kill me and all–" He was suddenly cut off when a blast of energy sent him flying back into the fence. In an instant, Krad was on him, tying the handcuffs tightly to the metal links above his head so he couldn't go anywhere. Niwa blushed heavily when he realized that the angel was straddling him, but this was left unnoticed by Krad.

"Where is Dark?" he demanded, sounding almost angry that the Phantom Thief hadn't been out in the first place.

"Wh-what? I already told Satoshi–"

"Why hasn't he come out yet?"

Smiling almost feebly, his face bright red, the tamer answered softly, "W-well, uh, h-he's asleep."

This seemed to catch Krad by surprise. "What?"

"Yeah, he decided he'd rather sleep than watch me steal something again. Something about finding it boring. I guess he didn't expect to meet you again." Daisuke smiled apologetically at the last bit, his face still colored red, though it was beginning to fade. Suddenly noticing this, Krad smirked and let his hand lightly brush over the tamers cheeks, finding it amusing that the color returned darker than before.

"Perhaps, little tamer, it is fortunate that Dark is asleep," he murmured softly.

"Y-yeah, but it's more likely that you'll kill me, especially since I'm helpless like this," Daisuke answered, though his blush had gotten even darker.

Krad's smirk grew as he pressed closer to Daisuke. "Am I making you nervous?"

"H-Hai, a little," Daisuke answered quietly, turning his face away from the demon angel on top of him. He was starting to regret the Dark was asleep since otherwise he would have transformed almost as soon as Krad had appeared and he wouldn't be in _this_ predicament now.

"I see. Perhaps you would like to tell me why that is? It can't be the reason you said earlier."

The tamer's face immediately whipped back around to stare at Krad in horror. _No _way_! He couldn't have figured it out, could he? Even Dark doesn't know about that!_

"I don't like to have information withheld from me, Niwa," the angel growled softly, forcing Daisuke harder against the fence.

_"Krad! Stop hurting him!"_ Satoshi exclaimed when the other teen winced in pain.

†I want to know why the hell he's blushing so much! Leave me alone, Satoshi-sama.† "Well?"

"Wh-what if I said the only reason I haven't transformed yet is because Dark's asleep?" Daisuke offered quietly, looking away again at ground. Krad looked somewhat shocked by this, maybe even more than when he'd leaned of why Dark hadn't been thieving this time, but he recovered quickly and looked rather angry.

"Why, because he would have taken over as soon as I'd appeared just to protect you?" he asked scornfully. He was surprised when Daisuke shook his head and sighed sadly.

"No, it wouldn't have had anything to do with Dark's feelings. Just mine."

†_"WHAT!"_† Krad pushed away abruptly, staring at Daisuke with what would be horror on anyone else. †Is he insane!†

_"H-he...he loves you! How!"_ Satoshi's voice sounded strained and upset, and it was almost enough to make his other's heart break. Almost.

"I suggest you don't say that again in my tamer's presence," Krad hissed softly as he stood up and moved away. He began pacing back and forth in front of Daisuke as he thought, though the latter had only moved once to get into a more comfortable position.

†He must be insane to love me after what I've put him through. Perhaps he's already suffered brain damage from the times I've tried to kill him.† Krad gazed thoughtfully at Daisuke, who had his eyes closed and a look of resolve on his face. †I wonder if Dark knows about his little tamer's feelings.†

_"Who cares about Dark? Ask him why...why he loves _you Satoshi demanded angrily.

"Why exactly do you have feelings for _me_? I can't have encouraged it any."

Daisuke let go of the breath he'd been holding and shrugged. "Why does Risa like Dark so much? Some things don't have to make sense for them to be so."

"I see." †Yes, he's definitely not in his right mind on this point. Though maybe I can use this to my advantage…†

_"Krad, what are you planning?"_

The angel slowly made his way back over to the red-haired tamer and knelt down in front of him. Daisuke didn't move at all, even when Krad placed a finger in his chin and gently lifted his head.

"You'd enjoy it if I returned your feelings, wouldn't you, Niwa?" the blonde murmured, trying to get some response out of the tamer even if it was one he didn't like.

"That would be nice. I don't see why you would," Daisuke answered almost inaudibly, looking at anything but the angel in front of him. His eyes opened wide with shock, however, when he felt a pair of warm lips against his own. It took him a few moments to realize that Krad was actually kissing him and a few more to kiss back; he was hardly daring to believe that he was being kissed by the one person he thought would rather kill him. And when Krad's tongue pressed insistently at the seam of his lips, he opened them without hesitation, his own tongue welcoming the invader with a few playful flicks. _This has to be a dream…_

Satoshi, however, was watching this with a mixture of heartbreak and anger. _"Krad, what are you doing!"_

†What does it look like, my dear Satoshi-sama?†

_"How could you! You know how I feel about him! Why are you doing this!"_

Krad was silent for a moment as he thought, enjoying what he was doing in spite of himself. †To tell the truth, I wanted to see what it is about this boy this makes him so dear to you. I think I'm beginning to figure it out.†

_"...What?"_

Daisuke pulled away after a few moments out of the need for air, and it gave him an opportunity to think about what had just happened. _Krad_ had kissed him. Him, the one person in whom resided Dark, Krad's mortal enemy. Him, the person whom Krad had tried to kill even when Dark wasn't in him anymore. And yet, the angel had kissed him, just because Daisuke had wanted it. He'd probably never been so happy in his life.

Krad, however, was becoming more and more confused by the moment, an occurrence that wasn't common for him. He wasn't sure exactly why he'd kissed the Niwa for so long; he'd only meant to get the boy's hopes up enough to then stomp all over his heart, but as soon as their lips touched he'd felt something more, something that he'd only ever associated with Dark and Satoshi. It was very confusing to feel anything but hate for the red-haired teen, but it seemed that somehow the feelings had crept in, catching him completely unaware.

"Krad?" Daisuke asked softly, a blush starting to form on his cheeks. The angel had been staring at him as he thought, and it was becoming a little unsettling. His one spoken word seemed to bring Krad out of his reverie and the blonde looked away, seemingly embarrassed. _That's odd…_ "Krad? Are you all right?"

_"Krad, say something!"_ Satoshi ordered softly when the angel still didn't speak. He'd sensed the blonde's earlier thoughts and was now on his side in the matter. _"Don't ruin this!"_

"I'm fine," the angel finally replied, looking as though he wished he could move away but not seeming to be able to budge. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem a little out of it," Daisuke answered, smiling kindly, shifting again. To be honest, his arms were getting a little tired from hanging like they were, but he also found his position a little embarrassing still; if Krad tried anything, he wouldn't be able to get away.

The blonde smirked as he got another idea, and he slowly moved so that he was straddling the teen's hips again. Daisuke's cheeks turned a dark shade of red, but he managed to keep his gaze on the other's face instead of other areas like he would have liked.

Krad leaned forward so their lips were almost touching again and spoke softly, "You look so vulnerable tied up like that, Daisuke…"

Daisuke shivered at the sound of his name and blushed another two shades. "Yeah, I'm pretty helpless, aren't I?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Krad answered with a smirk before he pressed another hunger kiss to the teen's lips. Daisuke moaned softly and willing kissed back, though he gave a small squeak when he felt Krad's hands rest lightly on his chest.

Krad suddenly pulled away from the kiss and began trailing his lips over Daisuke's neck, earning several more moans for his efforts. The angel's fingers began playing teasingly with the clasps on the tamer's shirt, undoing them one by one, his lips slowly kissing their way downward as the pale flesh was revealed. Daisuke squirmed even more, since the sensation was tickling him, but suddenly gasped as Krad took one of his nipples into his mouth. He gave sever more moans as the angel sucked a bit lightly on the tan nub, but Krad suddenly pulled away and looked urgently at his captive.

"Are you sure Dark's still asleep?" he hissed softly, his hand finally stopping at Daisuke's waistline and fanning out on his skin.

Smiling, Daisuke answered with a small nod. "I think you'll know if he wakes up."

"Good. And I assume that if you're vocalizing yourself like this, you're not making any noise in your mind?"

Daisuke blushed heavily at this. "Well, not as loudly, no."

Krad shook his head, looking mildly disappointed. "That may not be good enough; remember who Dark is. He may wake to even the smallest sound."

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to," the tamer promised softly, saddened that he might be upsetting the angel. "I want you to be happy with me."

"I am, little tamer, very. But I don't want our friend to take over in the middle of something." Krad looked thoughtfully at the sky for a moment. "I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to kill me, no matter how much you didn't want it, if he came out while we were…busy. In fact, I'm positive he'd enjoy it."

"Why does he hate you so much?" Daisuke asked softly as he sat up a bit straighter; the sensual moment seemed to have passed for the time being.

Sighing, the angel moved so he was sitting next to his captive, back against the fence. "I think it is because I love him, and he can't stand it. He never did really swing that way."

"You love him?"

"Yes, as well as you and my own tamer." Daisuke blushed at this, but Krad chose to ignore this. "But Dark…Dark was the first person I ever really felt anything for, and I hated it because I was, and still am, destined to destroy him. He, however, was always a ladies' man and wouldn't give me the time of day."

"And that's why you fight so much? Him because he hates that you're in love with him, and you out of revenge for it?"

"Yes, that's a blunt way of putting it. We are supposed to fight, you know. This just adds to it."

Daisuke shook his head, looking a little saddened. "I'm sure if you didn't really want to, you wouldn't have to fight."

"No, you're wrong." Krad shook his head as he stood and began pacing restlessly. "I've said it once before: opposites always attract, but also conflict. Dark and I were once one soul, but we were loved by two people from opposing families. You might guess which ones."

"Yeah." Daisuke smiled a little sheepishly as he nodded. "Mine and Satoshi's."

"Yes. A family of thieves and a family of artists. Dark and I, when we were whole, were in the body of a thief–not as good as the Niwas, of course, but a thief just the same. So we naturally went with the Niwa boy who loved us, and not the Hikari girl who perhaps loved us more. We were opposed in even that, however; two parts of a soul already starting to split.

"The Hikari girl was quite jealous of the Niwa boy, as you might imagine, and she decided, foolishly, that if we did not love her, we would love no one. So she destroyed us."

"What!" The tamer was on the border of standing with shock, but wisely didn't since that would have hurt him quite a bit.

Krad smiled grimly as he stopped to look up at the stars. "She wouldn't have done it if there were another way to do what she did next, but unfortunately for us we had to die for it. We heard her start the ritual while we lay dying, and we knew what she was doing, but we couldn't do anything about it. Then, just as we were about to lose consciousness, we heard someone else show up–"

"It was the Niwa boy you were in love with!" Daisuke realized brightly.

"Mm-hmm. Niwa had heard about what Hikari was going to do from a friend of his and came to save us. He was a bit late, however. We could already feel our soul coming up out of our body, drifting towards Hikari. I don't remember anything after that except Niwa's voice yelling. I didn't hear what he said though.

"The next thing I remember was waking up in a body of my own that looked like I do know." He gestured at himself for emphasis. "It was very strange and almost frightening at first because I felt like I was missing something, like I wasn't whole, and my hair was blonde."

Daisuke giggled softly, but briefly, since he didn't want to offend Krad. "You thought that was weird? That's the first thing you thought of?"

The angel smiled slightly, understanding why it seemed so odd to say something like that. "Yes. You see, our hair was red before, much like yours, so when we were split apart, I got lighter hair because technically I am the lighter half, and Dark got darker hair. But it was very strange at the time.

"Anyway, I spent a lot of time at first examining my self in mirrors and such, since it was just so strange to see this person looking back at me. But then after an hour or so, I heard a voice in the back of my head."

"It was the girl that had been in love with you"

"Yes. My first tamer. She hadn't talked immediately since she knew I'd be mad and thought I should get used to being on my own, away from Dark."

"She was right, then," Daisuke said softly. "I can tell from your voice that you hated her anyway."

"Of course I did." Krad whirled sharply and began pacing again. "I hated her for killing us, for taking me from my other half, and for trapping me within her. She was a horrible person inside, too, full of hatred and jealousy. And I hated her even more when she informed me that I would always be stuck with the Hikaris, at least until our two families learned to get along–"

"But–"

"And two people, one from each family, fell in love with each other. Of course, that meant the four of us now; Dark and me and the Hikari and Niwa. Each of us would have to fall for the other three as well."

"Then you're almost there!" the tamer chirped happily.

"Yes, I've never been this close to being free. But I'm still a long way off. Dark will never love me."

"So how'd you find out about how you transform?"

Frowning, Krad paused and was silent for a little while before he spoke again, "That was probably the worst part. Dark came to visit me and see if I was still around–"

"And you transformed," Daisuke concluded with a sigh.

"Yes. I opened the door to him, and before I knew it, I was no longer in control of my body. I could see the shock and realization on Dark's face–he already knew about the conditions of our existence–and I couldn't help but think that he hated me at once. And then when Hikari slammed the door in his face, I began to hate myself as well. I hated that I was so in love with him that I couldn't stay out long enough to even say hello.

"And then the next day when she went into town on an errand, she saw a certain boy in the crowd and transformed back into me. I didn't know it at first, and wouldn't have for a while if she hadn't told me she liked that boy, but the transformation either way was caused by feelings of love. You know this, of course. But since then I've found that I can force my way out anyway."

"You mean it works the same way for you and Satoshi?" Daisuke asked in confusion. "But then that means Satoshi–"

"Is in love with you, yes," Krad answered, causing the tamer to fall silent. "My tamer has loved you for a very long time. In fact, it used to sicken me how much he is in love with you. Unfortunately, he hates Dark, and Dark doesn't much like either of us, and you, I believe, think of my tamer as only a friend."

"But, you said each of us has to love the other three. Doesn't that mean Satoshi would have to love you too? And the same with me and Dark?"

Krad nodded, a gentle smile on his face. "You do love Dark."

"But–"

"No, trust me, you do. You may not think so, but if you ever think about how you felt when you two were separated, or the time when Dark will have to leave, then you will come to the same conclusion. And I know that, deep down, Satoshi-sama would miss me just as much if I ever left him." The angel winked once as he sat down next to Daisuke again. "He just doesn't like to think so."

"I don't want you to go away, though," Daisuke replied softly, looking away at the ground. "I would miss you."

"So you're not going to try and help me?" Disappointedly, Krad leaned his head back against the fence. "That seems almost selfish. You would still have my tamer if Dark and I left. And those wretched Harada twins."

"I don't know how." This was a lie, but he wanted to hear Krad speak it again, just to reinforce the idea.

"Learn to love my tamer. If you paid more attention to him, I'm sure you would find that he is a hard person not to love." Krad leaned over and gently turned Daisuke's head to face his. "Much like you, Wing Master."

Daisuke's eyes closed as soon as the angel's lips touched his own, but he soon found that this was a very undesirable thing for him to do, for that was the moment that Dark chose to wake up.

>Hey, Daisuke, you done yet?> Dark asked sleepily. Both his and the tamer's eyes grew wide as Daisuke abruptly transformed and Dark found himself in a lip-lock with his enemy. The thief immediately pulled away and began spitting disgustedly at the ground; Krad looked surprised at first at the movement, but his eyes narrowed when he saw that it was Dark, and not Daisuke, glaring back at him.

"Krad, what the hell!" Dark exclaimed, trying to get away and finding he couldn't, which only made him more nervous. "Were you _kissing_ Daisuke?"

"So what if I was?" Krad asked coldly as he stood and moved away. He was rather upset since his kiss had been interrupted, though Dark's predicament was rather amusing to him at the moment.

"So what if you were! Are you nuts?" Dark leaned forward as much as he could without hurting himself to much. "You know I hate you! And what makes you think Daiskuke likes you at all anyway?"

"He told me, Dark, while you were asleep." The darker angel looked shocked, leaning back against the fence again, trying to process that information. "It is possible, you know. You have only known for a fact that _you_ hate me. I happen to be more likeable to others. Your tamer chose me; that's why he transformed as soon as you awoke."

Dark blanched slightly, but looked more alert as soon as Krad's wings appeared. "You're leaving me? Like this?" He moved his arms briefly to indicate what he meant.

"My tamer is growing tired," Krad answered with a small smirk. "It is usually best for me to get to his house before I have to relinquish control."

"You're not just going to leave me like this, are you?" Dark asked again, trying not to sound as frantic as he was starting to feel, but he couldn't stop the pain he felt from coming into his voice; the handcuffs may have been loose enough for Daisuke, but the Phantom Thief's wrists were bigger so the cuffs were too small again and the circulation to his hands was getting cut off.

Krad smirked and walked over, leaning down so their faces were level. "I'm sure you'll find away out of this predicament before the police come up here looking for you," he answered as he took one of Dark's hands in his own, his spare hand slipping gracefully into one of the pocket in the thief's coat. "That is one of the things I love about you, after all."

The thief looked surprised as well as angry when Krad pulled away, but the lighter angel didn't give him any time to ask questions. Krad bowed once to him and rose up into the air, speedily flying off into the night. Frowning, Dark shifted the hair pin that Krad had placed in his hand to the proper place so he could pick the lock on the handcuffs; it took him barely a minute to be able to stand up straight again. Having noticed that his adversary had placed something in his pocket, he plunged a hand in and fished out a folded piece of paper and what seemed to be a photograph. He turned the photo over, since it had been face down, and his eyes widened as he saw who was in it.

"How'd he…get this?" Dark murmured, glancing up at the sky once before looking back at the picture. In it was a smiling boy dressed in very old-fashioned clothes; he had chin-length black hair and sparkling green eyes that laughed even in the photo. Dark sighed and smiled as he felt his body begin to transform, knowing full well that Krad had gotten him again. He had time to murmur one last thing– "Satoshi Niwa…"– before Daisuke took complete control over his body again.

The red-head looked around in confusion for a few moments before he noticed he was holding something. After passing a brief look over the picture–and finding that it was actually a painting that had been photographed–he saw that the folded paper had his name written on it in elegantly neat kanji. He looked surprised and quickly unfolded the paper and slowly looked over what was written, a smile forming on his face as he read.

_Wing Master,_

_I know I will be gone when you read this, since you will have changed into Dark and back by then. I have given him a photograph of a painting that was done of the Niwa boy we were in love with to make him transform so you could read this._

_I encourage you to speak to Satoshi-sama tomorrow at school. He will not transform again while you are around unless we both wish him to, so I advise you to take advantage of this. I know you will find many things to love about him if you choose to look. I will inform him that you may be doing this, so he will close up to you tomorrow either._

_This has been an interesting evening to say the least. I promise you, we will meet again, and our next meeting can be as exciting as you wish for it to be. Let me worry about our problem with Dark; you must simply do as I have asked. Perhaps your generation is the one that will free us._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Krad_

"Krad…" Daisuke smiled and looked up at the darkened sky, ignoring for now the shouts and sounds of the police coming up to get him. "Yes, I'm sure we will meet again…Krad…"

* * *

Author's Footnote: -squees- Oh, I love that pairing! It's so cute! Diasuke and Krad fit together so well! But…-whispers- don't ask how Krad wrote the note. I don't know either. 

Now, on to business! I am recruiting members for my roleplaying board. Normally, I wouldn't do something like this, but at the moment, I only have Yugioh RPs going on, even though I have five other categories plus a section for crossovers, and I'm dying! I want to RP something other than YGO so badly, that I'm putting a notice here! So if you know how to roleplay (which really isn't much harder than writing fanfiction), please, **PLEASE** go check out my website. And even if you don't know how, go check it out anyway. RPing really isn't that hard, and it's a great way to make new friends over the internet. I have a section for DN Angel, as well as Stargate, Pendragon, the Dark is Rising, and Vampire Game. Plus, I have really cool images done by me and one of my RP buddies.

Again please, **please**, **PLEASE **go check out my board. The website has a link on my profile page (where it says "Website"). I'm not even asking for you to review on this fic; in fact, I'd rather have new members RPing DNA than reviews. –get on knees to beg- **PLEASE!**


End file.
